Nexus
by hana-akira
Summary: A means of connection or communication; tie; link. – —Suguru/Kakeru, 1sentence?, Theme Set D, Incest


Fandom: The Knight in the Area/Area no Kishi  
Title: Nexus  
Author: hana-akira AKA rurichi  
Character: Aizawa Kakeru, Aizawa Suguru  
Genre: Romance, General  
Rating: 20+  
Warning: OOC, AU, incest, a male liking another male, sexual content mentioned or implied, incest, feelings, Suguru isn't dead, swearing  
Prompt: Suguru/Kakeru. 1sentence insanejournal Theme Set D.  
Summary: A means of connection or communication; tie; link. – —Suguru/Kakeru, 1sentence?, Theme Set D, Incest

A/N: Originally done for the 1sentence challenge, but since because I'm bad with rules, I didn't do one sentences so that's why it's not posted at the community. 'Nii-chan' means 'big brother' and is what Kakeru usually calls Suguru in the English translated manga.

"Character is speaking."  
'Character is thinking or for emphasis.'  
_Character is thinking or for emphasis._

—

#01 - River

Kakeru hears the river of words people tell him—that he's naïve, that he's not good enough, that he should just change already—but he's never been able to easily swallow what other people told him, if only because he's always known what's in his own best interests, and even though Suguru is his older brother, he is no exception.

#02 - Mountain

"Sometimes," Kakeru murmured to Suguru, his voice quiet and worn-out, Suguru completely silent, "when I look at you, I feel I'm gazing at a distant mountain. It's incredible, but it's tens of thousands of miles away. Maybe the mountain exists across an ocean. Maybe the mountain exists on another continent. Yet sometimes that mountain seems more real to me than anything else."

#03 - Valley

Once, Suguru dreamed that he traveled down a valley, his younger brother's hand warm in his own, and what he feared wasn't how dark the valley was, but that he wouldn't be followed by Kakeru.

#04 - Heart

The heart-shaped valentine is lovely and Suguru hates it. Not because he doesn't like the chocolate or even the clichéd poem that was on the valentine, but at the fact that a stranger expected him to return his or her 'feelings' when he didn't even know the other person. Eventually, Suguru just sighed, putting the valentine away with all the other valentines he was going to return, and desperately wished for the day to end if only so that he could hurry home and finally get to eat the heart-shaped chocolate pudding that Kakeru had made for the whole family in honor of Valentine's Day.

#05 - Soul

If the eyes are truly windows to the soul, Kakeru wonders exactly what that means for Suguru. Because although his older brother's eyes seemed frigid and unforgiving, accusing of others of some silent crime, Kakeru also knows Suguru's eyes are more than capable of being kind and caring.

#06 - Escape

"Eh?" Kakeru manages to blurt out before his older brother scoops him up into his arms and continues to make a run for it, the sound of girlish shrieking behind them loud and clear.

#07 - Climb

"Climb him. Climb him _like a tree and ride him like a stallion_," Yusuke demands, his hands pressing firmly down on Kakeru's shoulders, his eyes just a little crazy and his face a little too serious, and Kakeru can only quickly nod his head in alarm, still bewildered on how Yusuke's advice will help him get Suguru to relax and unwind.

#08 - Freedom

Suguru has won and now he can do what he wants whenever hewants to, can touch Kakeru however he likes, and no one can say anything about it. Suguru tastes freedom, and doesn't ever want to let go.

#09 - Wind

"Let me wind up your bird," Suguru suddenly says coolly behind Kakeru's right ear, almost causing Kakeru to drop the toy wind-up bird he had been fiddling with in his hands, and the younger boy couldn't help but blush hotly at the implied innuendo in Suguru's words.

#10 - Storm

As Kakeru stormed away up the stairs, his footsteps frustrated and angry, Suguru stood frozen in the hallway, for the first time in his life unsure of what had just happened.

#11 - Rain

Suguru looked at Kakeru in the rain, his brown hair dark and wet, and he could see his little brother trying to figure out if he had lost it. And he had to fight the urge to take the younger boy by the shoulders and slam him against a wall until vibrations rang through both of them, their bones rattling and hearts trembling. He wanted to feel the softness of Kakeru's flesh give, to hear the brunette breathe heavily against his neck and have his nails claw at his back. He wanted to swallow the rain droplets that were exposed on Kakeru's neck and devour the smaller male alive.

#12 - Thunder

It's only thunder—just a loud, explosive, resounding noise produced by the explosive expansion of air heated by a lightning discharge, Kakeru tells himself—but it doesn't change the fact that it startles him into shutting his eyes tightly and forces him to cling desperately onto Suguru's back out of fear.

#13 - Snow

"Teach me to forget myself as melted snow forgets its life," Kakeru says aloud, reciting in perfect pronunciation a sentence from his English homework paper, and although Suguru knows that the words his younger brother has just said are absolutely ordinary words—nothing new, completely normal—somehow, strung together as they were, they sound special.

#14 - Stone

The stone floor was cool on Kakeru's back—comfortable, even—and he lied there, still and unmoving, Suguru holding desperately onto him like he'd disappear any second now, both of them just breathing.

#15 - Rose

Ankles, elbows, knees, and shoulders. A brush of rose appeared whenever Suguru touched those parts of Kakeru's body, making the dark-haired boy curious if the rest of his younger brother's body would turn into that color if he touched it, too.

#16 - Unconditional

_And I'm afraid it's you_, Suguru thinks, his fingers grasping the front of Kakeru's jacket tightly. _I'm afraid that it's you I think first of when I wake up in the morning, that you're the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. No, I know it's you, and it's these unconditional feelings that I have for you that's the problem._

#17 - Limitation

Suguru needs Kakeru so much closer, but the human body is only capable of so many things that even as he presses his body right up against his younger brother's, Suguru knows immediately that it's still not enough and that there is some sort of limitation between them that's on the very tip of his tongue that he's struggling to just _name_.

#18 - Ghost

Suguru said nothing for a time, just ran his hands lightly along the line of Kakeru's back, his fingertips ghosting over his younger brother's spine, thinking that even silence could be heard.

#19 - Haunted

It reeks of love gone sour, Kakeru feels, the palms of his hands gently touching the walls of the rundown house that somehow felt haunted. That feeling stayed with him even after his older brother pulled him away from the building, their hands held together long after they had left the general vicinity of the place.

#20 - Believe

He believes in walls, that people need them. Believes that people need their personal space, that there are just some things that won't ever be shared because people needed something that's all their own. Kakeru believes in privacy, and this is one reason why Kakeru never goes into Suguru's bedroom unless Suguru asks for him to.

#21 - Skeptical

"You're an artist," Suguru states in a voice that's one part skeptical and one part wonder, his fingers thumbing through pages and pages of actual decent pencil sketches of him playing soccer even as Kakeru kept trying to take the sketchbook out of his hands and told him to return it already.

#22 - Fright

"I feel myself changing into something frightening," Kakeru confesses, scared yet hopeful, but his older brother doesn't say anything—just looks at him listlessly, the way a doll looks at the world, and something inside Kakeru seems to suddenly _click_.

#23 - Power

But Kakeru had power over Suguru, too. Because while Kakeru has Suguru's heart, he also has the breath caught in Suguru's lungs, each breath he exhaled and inhaled. He had each bone in Suguru's spine, each bone in his body. He has everything that keeps Suguru alive.

#24 - Magic

Kakeru wanted to explain to Suguru how people were never quite what you thought they were, wanted to tell him that sometimes magic wasn't really magic, that sometimes magic was just tricks played very well, and that when you hoped, you also had to brace yourself for disappointment. But he didn't say any of those things—didn't say anything at all, actually—because he knew that none of those things were things Suguru wanted to hear and knew better than to say them aloud.

#25 - Kiss

"It's simple; just breathe through my lungs," Suguru explained, a touch of impatience coloring his tone, and although Kakeru knows this, knows that a French kiss should be an easy enough thing to do, he still couldn't help but bite his lower lip nervously since it was his first kiss, and just wonder what kind of 'punishment game' this was at a middle school festival. It also didn't help that the crowd around them was loud, unexpectedly cheering them on to kiss each other even though they were brothers.

#26 - Embrace

"Embrace your inner voyeur," Takajo-san advises him about how to deal with Kakeru and Yusuke's bromance, drinking from a water bottle that was definitely not filled with water. "You'll feel better. And saner. Much saner."

A part of Suguru wants to raise his eyebrow and say _really, that's all the advice you can give me? That's _it_? Seriously?_ But in the end, Suguru doesn't say anything because it's not polite and he was taught better than that.

"You don't get in between pretty boys who are bonding," the third-year retorts heatedly, as if Suguru had said what he was thinking out loud. "Not unless you want to be included in the bonding."

When Suguru sees that Kakeru and Yusuke's impromptu one-on-on soccer match has somehow devolve into a strange wrestling and tickling match with Kakeru straddling Yusuke's waist, he has to concede that the older boy's suggestion is right.

#27 - Sensual

His little brother picks up one of the blueberries in the bowl on the dining room table and carelessly bites into it. The juices stain his mouth for a moment before sinking into his lips, like ink blotting paper, strangely sensual in all of its messy glory.

"What does it taste like?" Suguru can't help but ask, throat tight and dry like sandpaper.

Kakeru is startled for a second, not expecting anyone else but him to be in the room, but answers readily, "Like summer," before happily lapping up the juices that have gotten on to his hands.

#28 - Seduction

"Then tell me what you'll do to me," Suguru breathes over Kakeru's lips, his eyes dark and half-lidded, the smirk playing on his mouth both promising and threatening. "Tell me how you'll seduce me."

#29 - Broken

"I want you to know that I'm trying, I really am. But instead of asking me to change, can't you change with me?" Kakeru raged, hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and it is only then that Suguru realizes that he might have just broken the proverbial camel's back.

#30 - Mend

"For your sake, I'd like to become a new person," Kakeru says, his smile sweet and warm, but all Suguru does is stare and think _no, this isn't what I wanted; this isn't how I wanted to mend you back together at all._

#31 - Enemy

"Whatever it is that you're looking for, I don't think you should go looking for it," Mine-sensei insists vehemently after Suguru has told her what a wonderful dream he had after his fight with his younger brother, and suddenly, he knows: she is his enemy.

#32 - Ally

"Bitchcakes," Takajo-san declares, his bluish black hair spiked everywhere, a shark grin on his face, staring with his dark blue, bitch-crazy eyes at Yusuke and all Yusuke can think at 6:10 AM in the morning is _since when did we get familiar enough with each other to have nicknames? _"We're going to get the kid in Suguru's soccer jersey while doing sexually arousing poses, take pictures, and then put the pictures anonymously inside Suguru's locker."

_Probably_, Yusuke's mind supplies helpfully, although still sluggish on a Saturday, _when you decided you were crazy enough to play matchmaker because the beauty of Kakeru and Suguru-san's imaginary children would be as forbidden and beautiful a union between the goddess, Aphrodite, and her own son, Cupid, if it was even possible for two boys to have kids. Because you really wanted to be the super cool uncle to said imaginary kids, but knew you would be shit at getting past Suguru-san so you needed an ally. Maybe._

Yusuke was starting to think he might have been a little hasty in choosing his matchmaker-in-arms.

"Shouldn't we record Kakeru on video, too?" Yusuke commented tiredly, the third-year still looking expectantly at him. The light brown-haired boy sighed. "Shouldn't we record Kakeru on video, too, bitchface?" Yusuke tried again and was rewarded by a nod of approval from the older boy, forcing Yusuke to conclude that he really had been too hasty in his choice of an ally.

#33 - Saint

"Compared to your brother, you're a saint, Kakeru," Araki-san sighed, but whether it was out of disappointment or relief, Kakeru couldn't tell.

#34 - Sinner

Suguru knows that the majority of society considers what he feels for his 'younger brother' as 'wrong'—he just doesn't care because even he has found value in the sins worth committing and is more than willing to commit them.

#35 - Rumor

"Rumor has it that Suguru-san once called you his 'knight': true or false? Inquiring minds want to know, Kakeru," Kota asked seriously, his eyes suspiciously bright. Kakeru could only choke on the water he just drank from his water bottle.

"Wh-what?! Where did you even hear that from?" Kakeru finally responds back as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, his face unnaturally red.

"Look, one of the girls from that weird club that follows both you and Suguru around said that if I could confirm whether this rumor was true or not, she'll let me buy her ice cream. So c'mon, help me out here—" Kota tries to cajole the brunette, but before he can complete his sentence, a soccer ball out of nowhere collides with his head and knocks him out. Kakeru looks down at his friend's knocked-out form, blinking, before his older brother suddenly comes into his view.

"Practice has already started, Kakeru. Hurry up and get started on your stretches," Suguru calmly says, unperturbed by the fact that the soccer ball he'd kicked had knocked a teammate out. Kakeru can only quickly stammer a yes before running off, desperately hoping that his Nii-chan hadn't heard a single thing that came out of Kota's mouth.

#36 - Blood

Kakeru and Sera, to Yusuke's consternation and Akira's surprise—and everyone else's astonishment—quickly become pretty good friends.

"We understand each other on a very personal level," Kakeru cheerfully tells Yusuke, and okay, maybe Yusuke can see how Kakeru became friends with Sera since Kakeru is such an upbeat and happy-go-lucky guy and no one can really say no to that face unless they like to kick puppies or kitties, but _come on_.

"Huh," Takajo-san says eloquently, a thoughtful look on his face, and Yusuke sort of wants to glare at him because he's not really helping the situation and Suguru-san is _right there_ pointedly looking at the pair Kakeru and Sera makes and oh, Yusuke really hopes that there's no blood spilled on the floor or walls by the end of this.

#37 - Grieve

"It was that extremely complacent, egotistical feeling, I guess," Suguru reveals to Kakeru for why he acted the way he had in middle school, and even though he knows he owes this explanation to Kakeru, knows that his younger brother actually deserves better than just one single sentence, it also grieves him to let himself be so vulnerable and exposed.

#38 - War

This is war, Suguru decides when he sees Araki playing soccer with Kakeru and Kakeru is actually being able to keep up with Araki's wild card play style. This is definitely and most certainly _war_ and a certain pony-tailed boy was not going to get out unscathed, if he was going to get out at all.

#39 - Battle

"What if somewhere inside me there's a place where all the truly important memories are piled up and slowly turning into mud?" Kakeru chokes out, trying to battle the panic he felt inside his chest. "What if our promise was just one of the things I've forgotten, but not the only one or the first one or even the last one? What if?" His Nii-chan gently holds him, yet Kakeru can't help but shudder at that those thoughts. Tremble at their possibility and potential to irrevocably ruin him.

#40 - Conquer

The world will know their name because Japan is only the first step and everything else is just a simple matter of divide and conquer.

#41 - Dusk

Kakeru was barely visible in the dusk of his bedroom, but Suguru could still see the silhouette of his younger brother's form from the doorway, could still see how the brunette's back was bent over the puppets the brunette was working on and that the smaller boy had band-aids on his fingers.

#42 - Dawn

But this doesn't involve them, Kakeru decided. It only involved him and his brother. This was a relationship that had nothing to do with other people or even society in general. This was a bond that he and Suguru had been born with, and then cultivated. It didn't involve their family. It didn't involve their friends. It didn't involve the other people in their lives and it definitely didn't involve anyone else who thought they knew better than them on how to live their own lives. The only ones who were involved were he and Suguru since they were the ones who were dating each other, and it dawned on Kakeru that people were interfering who thought they were in the right when really, they weren't in the right at all.

#43 - Surface

When Suguru's head breaks the surface of the water, he takes a ragged, desperate breath, and glares heatedly up at his younger brother who 'accidentally' pushed him into the swimming pool even if those barely restrained twitching lips on the brunette's face says otherwise.

#44 - Bury

_This is the worst_, Kakeru thinks, and wants to find a hole to bury himself in when he finds out that even Nishijima (Nishijima!) is on the whole weird conspiracy thing Yusuke has going on involving him and Suguru, and can only stare hollowly at the food coupon for couples at the new okonomiyaki restaurant that the sandy-haired boy had just shoved into Suguru's hands before making a strategic retreat.

#45 - Promise

"It'll feel good," Suguru promises, his hands already rubbing the lotion over Kakeru's midriff, but the problem Kakeru has isn't that it won't feel good, but that it would feel _too_ good.

#46 - Hero

Kakeru may or may not be a knight, but Suguru is not his king, nor his hero, and this is only proven more true each and every time when Suguru makes a pass to someone who's not Kakeru and they score and it just shows that Suguru has never needed him at all.

#47 - Web

"Hang this over your bed," Kakeru says in an uncompromising tone, his voice sharp and pointed, holding out a handmade dreamcatcher in his right hand towards Suguru, and all Suguru could do was realize that Kakeru wasn't as thick as he made himself out to be and that this was his little brother's own way of comforting him.

#48 - Tangle

Their limbs are tangled with each other's—Suguru bending backwards almost in a bridge while Kakeru was above him almost straddling his hips—but it's only when Kakeru has to reach for the blue dot between Suguru's legs that things get very uncomfortable very fast.

#49 - Time

Suguru wonders if he's a masochist because that one time Kakeru was angry at him, all blazing eyes and snarling lips, instead of having a nightmare like he previously did the night before, he actually had a wonderful dream.

#50 - Sword

'It'll be a good experience, Takajo-san said. You and your brother will have a great time, Takajo-san said,' Suguru thought, mulling over the words his friend had told him only an hour ago, but as he saw a group of boys crowd around Kakeru (who looked surprisingly pretty in a dress and tiara), he also couldn't help but think the obviously fake sword in his hands was looking more and more appealing by the second.

—

A/N: References of explanations.

#6 - Suguru's fan club was chasing after him. Since Kakeru was in his way of escape, Suguru just picked him up.

#10 - Inspired by manga chapter 4 and episode 2.

#13 - Adaption of a William Alexander quote.

#21 - Inspired by manga chapter 1 when Kakeru uses pictures he's drawn in order to explain the Japan vs. Brazil match. I was thinking that eventually with constant practice with drawing, Kakeru could actually become a decent artist.

#35 - The 'weird club' Kota is referring to is the SuKaRu Club, which is a club I've made up. It's a club of girls who support Aizawa Suguru and Aizawa Kakeru being romantically involved.

#41 - Inspired by episode 1 where Kakeru used puppets to describe the Japan vs. Brazil match.

#44 Inspired by manga chapter 17 when it shows Nishijima cooking okonomiyaki the Hiroshima way that his grandfather taught him.

#47 - Inspired by manga chapter 8 when Mine Ayaka mentioned that Suguru had many nightmares before the accident.

#48 - The game Suguru and Kakeru are playing is called twister, which is a game of physical skill played on a plastic mat spread on a flat piece of ground. The game can get very suggestive very fast since certain positions of the body can be particularly arousing.

#49 - Inspired by manga chapter 5 and episode 2 where after Kakeru got angry at Suguru's beating around the bush, Suguru had a great dream that night.

#50 - The experience Takajo is referring to is about helping out the theatre club by being one of their actors. Kakeru was cast as the 'princess' (that's why he was in a dress and had a tiara in his hair) and Suguru as his 'knight' (that's why he had the sword).


End file.
